


Something Different

by DxTURA



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: You know, Kagami really has to WARN people about this.Fiverr request.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, real quick!!  
> First off, thanks for reading! It's been awhile since I've written something like this, so it might be a liiittle weird? But this was pretty fun to write.  
> Secondly, with this being a Fiverr request from a user they have every right to ask me to take it down at any point in time in the future! Please keep this in mind if you decide to bookmark it!

“ Kagami-kun, I’m back.” Kuroko called into the hall. He closed the door, slipped his shoes off and set them next to the doormat where Kagami’s were. “I bought some more veggies on the way back.”

Silence. How peculiar. Kagami usually shouted in some sort of barbaric manner; that, or he would come running towards the door to give him a quick kiss before doing whatever he was up to for the day.  _ Or _ he’d hear the TV running in the background upon coming in, but… no. All that surrounded him was white noise. Perhaps he didn’t come home, yet?

Wait, but-- that didn’t make any sense, either. His tennis shoes were right there, and his work shoes were next to the basketballs on the shelves nearby. So, why wasn’t he responding?

Kuroko ambled into the kitchen and looked to his left, then his right. Okay, there was meat on a chopping board next to the stove. A couple of bowls, chopsticks, and other cooking utensils were strewn about the area. The table had some books, tea, and… whatever Kagami decided to have to drink today. It was a little messy and chaotic, but that meant his boyfriend  _ was  _ here.

So… where was he?

Kuroko dropped the bagged vegetables to the ground and moved around the room in such a bizarre and stilted manner that he looked like a robot for the moment.

He opened up their tiny closet: no, he wasn’t hiding there.

He looked outside the window. No, he wasn’t taking a stroll like he was prone to do.

Kuroko waltzed on over to the bedroom, which – oddly enough – was almost closed save for a tiny gap. That was weird. The two of them  _ never  _ closed the door unless a visitor was over, and judging by everything he had seen there  _ was  _ no visitor. There  _ clearly  _ wasn’t a break-in, either, because everything screamed  _ Kagami messy _ and nothing was too out of place. Well, save the first aid kit, but judging by the knives out Kuroko assumed that he was simply reckless and cut himself while chopping ingredients.

He knocked once, then twice. Nothing. He couldn’t really peek in, so – as soundlessly as possible – he grabbed ahold of the doorknob and slipped into the room.

Kuroko called out once again, even  _ quieter  _ than before. “Kaga--?”

It was then that he was stopped short by two things: one being sudden snorts and grunts from the redhead, but the other being the fact that he was  _ naked _ .

Not just “naked” in that he was shirtless and had his briefs on, but completely.  _ Entirely _ . His entire uniform was just strewn against the floor, the bedsheets were a mess, and the boy vice-gripped the pillow Kuroko usually put his head on. Interesting.

Kuroko felt his cheeks twinge at the sight, and quickly closed the door behind him. Okay, whoa, hang on. Seeing Kagami naked wasn’t anything  _ new _ , but to lay out as…  _ open  _ as he did was an entirely different story. Any other moment, Kagami would either lay on top of the covers or sleep underneath a light blanket. So, why was he sprawled out in such a way that it could be seen as  _ seductive _ ?

Then it hit him. Oh.  _ Oh _ .

Kuroko covered his face with his hands and slid against the door. Oh my god. That was right. They had  _ discussed  _ this.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko and Kagami having sex wasn’t something new. They had it pretty frequently, and the two of them were always open to trying new things even if it was awkward in the beginning. The  _ difference  _ between it all, however, was that Kagami usually took the lead while Kuroko was as submissive as could be. Kagami knew where all his weak spots were, what it took to drive him over the edge. Kuroko had a faint idea of how he could reciprocate, but either got too nervous and spouted needless apologies in the middle of their love-making or he would ask Kagami to take the lead again. He always felt bad about it, but Kagami always distracted his guilt-ridden thoughts by sucking him off or making  _ him  _ feel good.

It was always about  _ him _ , no matter what.

His mind wandered to a couple of days ago when the two of them were eating lunch together.

‘ _ I want you to fuck me while I’m asleep. _ ’ His face was as stern as it normally was, and Kuroko nearly dropped his sandwich.

‘ _...Repeat that _ ?’

‘ _ Fuck me while I’m asleep. I mean it. _ ’ His expression grew into a smirk the moment Kuroko’s face flushed. ‘ _ Take control. Surprise me. You’re always too scared to do it, but I want you to get comfortable with the idea _ .

_ Besides, you like watching me sleep, right? You mentioned it before. _ ’

Their conversation had gone on for longer, of course, but Kuroko had nothing but questions on his mind up until the two of them fell asleep next to each other.

Honestly, it completely slipped his mind until now. He wasn’t expecting Kagami to just  _ leave  _ himself like that all of a sudden. How long had he been sleeping anyway?

Though, Kuroko couldn’t deny it: Kagami had left him an easy opening to take advantage of. It’s true. He  _ loved  _ watching Kagami’s face change when he snoozed away. It was often the reason why he didn’t fall asleep until later on in the night, too. He just… found joy in it.

Sometimes, a little  _ too  _ much joy.

“I guess I have no choice, huh?” Kuroko mumbled into his hand. “I-It can’t be helped… Kagami wants this after all.”

Kuroko took a deep breath and stood once more. He dropped his hands to his sides and then opened the door once again.

Except when he opened the door  _ this  _ time he actually sauntered into the room and closed the door behind him. He had slipped out of his shirt, his pants, and – at least for the moment – left his own boxers on.

Kagami was a bit half-and-half when it came to detecting Kuroko’s presence in any room. There were some days that he could point out where his blue-haired head was, and other days where he screamed like a little girl because the boy had popped up behind him.

So, with that in mind, Kuroko had to move slow. The moment he popped into bed, Kagami would immediately grip onto him and leave him in hold that he wouldn’t be able to get out of without waking him up (or wriggling like a child, honestly).

He got to the bed and Kagami didn’t budge. So far, so good, it seemed. He crawled atop of it and nothing happened. Perfect.

He took this moment to nudge the pillow aside, look at the redhead’s small smile and – in turn – smile as well. How cute. How  _ absolutely  _ adorable. He could never get tired of how he would smirk. How he would pout. How the soft rise and fall of his chest would change at any given moment. It always made Kuroko’s heartbeat quicken.

One could even say it  _ aroused _ him.

Kuroko gently ran the back of his hand against Kagami’s cheek, gave him a kiss, then ran both of his hands down his arms and what little of his chest he could touch. He did this once, then twice, and then – very carefully – moved to slip the pillow away from Kagami’s arms. 

Kagami smiled and readjusted to where he was now on his right side. Oh no. Did… did he wake him?

Kuroko froze in place and waited.  _ Don’t make a sound. Don’t wake him up. Don’t let him see what you’re doing. _

Eventually, Kagami yawned, curled up a little, and he was back to snoring again. Thank goodness.

Kuroko readjusted to where he now spooned the taller boy. His hands roamed down his arms, then up to his shoulders, and down to his chest. Kagami’s skin was soft to the touch, and the crevices his muscles made were all the more therapeutic to feel. Is this how Kagami felt whenever he touched Kuroko in a similar way? If that was the case he missed out on a  _ lot  _ in their intimate moments.

Sweat beaded Kuroko’s face, and his heart raced quicker than it would in a normal moment like this. He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved his shaky hands towards Kagami’s nipples. He took another deep breath and ran his fingers in circles around them with occasional tweaks in between. It wasn’t long before the blue-haired boy found a rhythm to work with that didn’t revolve around his fumbles and worked in the moment.

Kagami initially grunt, and Kuroko bit his lips to stifle his responsive moans. He pressed his head against Kagami’s back and now tugged at his nipples – initially soft, but gave them some rough-handling when he heard the other’s grunting pick up in volume.

Doing all of this was so exhilarating; it was hard for Kuroko to stay focused on doing one specific thing. If he tried to focus on playing with Kagami’s chest, his ears decided they wanted to focus on the sounds he made. If he focused on the sounds, then his actions fumbled and would lose their rhythm. The way Kagami would toy with him was honestly so flawless, Kuroko didn’t see his movements as imperfections in the slightest. The moans were one thing, but was he even doing this right?

He wanted to ask himself all these questions, but stopped the moment his palms landed atop of Kagami’s hardened, pulsing cock. Oh.

So he was. Kuroko felt his heart swell a little.

He didn’t waste anytime in untangling himself from the other. He slipped further down the bed, crawled to the other side of the bed, and gripped onto Kagami’s legs to pull them apart a little further. ‘ _ Kagami-kun was always into giving me blowjobs, wasn’t he? _ ’

He finally threw his thoughts to the wind; he grabbed Kagami’s shaft, lapped at his tip, and used his other hands to cup his balls. His fingers trailed up and down with delicacy, and – upon hearing a low growl from Kagami – he tightened his grip and jerked him off a little harder. A little faster.

The louder Kagami got the more he went at it. He’d stroke in long, sensuous movements and mix them in with quickened, urgent ones. Kagami’s dick was leaking. He thumbed the tip to spread his juices all over his base and shaft. Kuroko felt his dick growing larger, too.

He finally threw his thoughts to the wind; he grabbed Kagami’s shaft, lapped at his tip, and used his other hands to cup his balls. His fingers trailed up and down with delicacy, and – upon hearing a low growl from Kagami – he tightened his grip and jerked him off a little harder. A little faster.

The louder Kagami got the more Kuroko went at it. He’d stroke in long, sensuous movements and mix them in with quickened, urgent ones. Kagami’s dick leaked, and he thumbed the tip to spread his juices all over his base and shaft.

“Fuck...” Kagami uttered between his drowsy cries. “G-gonna.. I’m gonna...”

Kuroko’s face burned hotter than before, and he used this moment to pull all stops to what he was doing and  _ instead  _ swallows his cock up to the hilt. He closes his eyes and presses further in. He chokes, but he doesn’t mind it; it’s all for Kagami, after all. All for him.

He bobbled his head up and down a couple of times before Kagami bucks upward one more time and releases into his mouth. So much, in fact, that it overflows and trails of spit and semen spill over his lips and onto his cheeks.

Hot, sticky, and salty – three things that Kuroko adored about this milky drink Kagami gave him.

Kuroko pulled away for a moment, wiped the excess off his cheeks, and then lapped at his fingers until he was  _ absolutely sure  _ that he drank it all. Taking initiative felt… _ good _ . He was starting to understand why Kagami pushed him into different scenarios while he took the lead. Why Kagami Taiga was never afraid to be the kinky fucker that he could be when he wanted him.

“Kuroko...”

Oh. Oh no. Don’t— _ No way _ . If Kuroko’s neck could creek, it would’ve done so with how long it took him to get a glimpse of the redhead. His heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He’s been discovered, hasn’t he? Kagami woke up, didn’t he? What would he even say? Would he be weirded out that Kuroko actually took the chance to take the lead? No, no he wouldn’t, right? It’s what he  _ wanted _ ; it’s why Kuroko walked into their bed room and found him sprawled out with  _ nothing  _ on, right?

Or,  _ OR _ Kagami could’ve just been waiting for him to get home so  _ he  _ could take the lead again. Kuroko could feel his head pound, the sweat trickle down his face, and his hands shaking, he turned his back to him completely and--

“Kuroko,  _ more _ ...”

Wait. What? The blue-boy blinked and slowly turned to face him again.

Though, what ran through his mind this time was not panic but…  _ arousal _ . Why? Simple.

Kagami’s ass was up. Up in the  _ air _ . His cock was dangling, his face was against the pillows, and he was slowly swaying his hips back and forth.

Kuroko’s voice was nothing more than a scratchy squeak. “K-Kagami-kun?”

“Kuroko, please...” He continued his wanton movements, completely unphased. “Please, please...”

Never in their entire time of dating and fucking had Kagami been so  _ submissive _ . Kagami wasn’t one to beg, but to command. That’s how Kuroko always saw it. He never questioned it. Hell, even when they played basketball he always took the lead when Kuroko felt like he could not. Their entire team would play-bully him about it, and-

Wait, now wasn’t the time to think about that!! He shook his head and fumbled across the bed to yank the nightstand drawer open and pop out a bottle of lube. There was  _ just  _ enough left for the two to really go at it tonight. What a relief.

Kuroko felt his stomach lurch; how far was he willing to go? How far were  _ they  _ willing to go?

Kagami moaned again. He couldn’t keep him waiting. Not when he was like  _ that _ .

“Hey, Kagami-kun? What is it that you, um...” He lathered two of his fingers up. “What is it that you want?”

Kagami’s voice was heavy and low, “You.. I want  _ you _ ...”

The heat, now rising to Kuroko’s ears, only grew hotter with each passing moment. Him, huh? His own cock twitched hearing that, and he positioned himself behind him. He circled his outer rim with those cold, wet fingers of him before sticking one of them inside.

Both of them moaned in unison; Kagami shivered at the sudden intrusion, and Kuroko reveled in how soft and warm it was inside.

He slipped a second one in; both fingers were being sucked in. Who knew Kagami could get like this?

“Aah…” Kagami tried to find a rhythm in his drowsy stupor, but failed. Every time he bucked back, he would  _ just  _ miss the perfect spot. It wasn’t happening. It was sloppy. It still  _ felt  _ good, but if anything it just dragged on how much he was agonizing to feel him.

Kuroko eventually complied and teasingly scraped his fingertips against Kagami’s inner walls. He made a “come here” motion, followed by scissors every so often.

By the time the two of them found a pace, Kuroko only quickened his movements. “That feel good, Kagami-kun…? Is this what you wanted?”

“N-no...” He whined, “ _ More... _ ”

His pleads hit Kuroko right in the heart. Something was  _ definitely  _ stirring inside of him, because even  _ he  _ couldn’t predict the next few words that came out of his mouth.

“More? But Kagami-kun, I’m already  _ giving  _ you more...” He let out a silent laugh, “How much more could you possibly want?”

Kuroko drilled his fingers into his ass, the sudden squelching noise throwing both of them off and turning them on even further. He moved his fingers in such a pace that it the noise would thunder in both of their ears. This moment felt like heaven – like  _ music _ .

A sexual orchestra except – for once – he was the one conducting it.

“A-ah.. ah! P-please, your dick… please,” Kagami jumbled begging echoed in the room, “wanna… w-wanna come with you, Kuroko. I wanna...”

This urgency. This pleading. Kuroko was losing control of himself. That putrid anxiety that plagued him, now turning into confidence. Yes. He was the one in control.

He was the one who could drive Kagami insane, and no one else had to lead the situation but him.

Something in his brain snapped.

Kagami cried, “Your dick, Kuroko, your  _ dick _ !”

“You want my dick that bad, huh...” Kuroko yanked his fingers out, eliciting a gruff outcry while he reached for the lube and spewed the rest of it onto his throbbing cock.

He threw the bottle to the side, and rubbed the tip of his dick against the crevice of his ass. Kagami had nothing to worry about. Kuroko wanted him  _ just  _ as bad.

“Haa… since you asked so  _ nicely _ ...” Kuroko dug his fingers into his ass and immediately sheathed himself inside of him. He didn’t even wait for Kagami to give him the okay. He pulled himself all the way out and slammed into him once again. And again.

“ _ Kuroko _ !” Kagami screamed. His eyes snapped open.

“Came again, didn’t you Kagami?” Kuroko chuckled, and pulled himself all the way out just so he could jam himself back in again. “I don’t think I could ever deny you the pleasure, Kagami. Not with the way you were calling out for me.”

Kuroko rammed himself as deep as he could into him, and repeated the process every time. Kagami’s moans were messy. All over the place. Every time he tried to say something, it just came out as some chaotic mess that neither of them would be able to understand. He slapped his ass a couple of times, every so often readjusting him so he could be as deep as he possibly could.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done yet.” Kuroko laughed again, slapping his ass over and over again. “I still haven’t come, and I’m going to fill you up as much as I possibly can.”

Kagami was awake. He wasn’t  _ exactly  _ sure what time it was or what had led up to this, but he knew for a fact that Kuroko  _ was  _ fucking him silly. He was doing exactly what he asked, and was – shamelessly – proud that the idea of him laying out naked and hard actually worked. Maybe he should’ve done this more often. Maybe Kuroko would go crazy if he had the opportunity to do so when no one else was looking.

Every so often, Kuroko would thrust a little too much and even  _ his  _ movements would become a little sloppy and out of place. Could he blame himself, though? This newfound euphoria drove him nutty, and Kagami’s puckered hole kept its grip and sucked him in every time he wanted to pull out. Each smack on his ass was harder than the last, and the reddened cheeks that glistened in what little light they had only made him want to do more.

“Kagami… Kagami! You feel so  _ good _ ,” He howled, “I wish I had done this sooner. If I had known how  _ sexy  _ it was to see you like this, I would’ve… I definitely would have...”

Kuroko was near his limit. His breathless taunts and mach speed fucking was enough to warrant that.

Kagami chanted, “Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko..!”

“Kagami, you’re so –  _ ah! _ \- cute. I’m s-so glad… I’m so glad I can do this with you,” He was heaving at this point, “I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum—!”

Kuroko rammed one last time into Kagami’s hole and a sudden splurge of warmth hit Kagami’s insides in seconds. He couldn’t stop; every slow thrust after filled his lover up to the point where some of it was even starting to pool on the outside. It was a  _ lot _ more than Kuroko had ever anticipated releasing, but he didn’t stop thrusting until he was empty.

Eventually, he pulled out and flopped back onto the bed – cock still leaking with some of the cum that he was so ready to let out. He had to gather is bearings and catch his breath.

Was this even real? Was this all a dream?  _ Damn  _ if it didn’t feel good, but… what even  _ happened _ to him? What drove him to react like that? Was there something he was missing?

His thoughts were interrupted the moment Kagami slouched on top of him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He,  _ too _ , was trying to catch his breath.

“Mornin’.” Kuroko noticed the red tints on his cheeks. It was accompanied by a gentle smile, though.

“Morni—wait. K-Kagami-kun, it’s – well, it  _ was  _ 7 o’clock.” Kuroko commented.

“It’s morning to me.” He yawned and wrapped his arms around the blue-haired boy. “More importantly… Look at you. You actually jumped me.”

Kuroko blinked. Jumped? Wait a minute.

“H-How long were you awake, Kagami-kun?” His face grew hot again.

“Me? Mm… around the time I came against the bed, I think.” He shrugged and pressed light kisses against Kuroko’s neck. “And you said you  _ wouldn’t  _ be able to take the lead.”

“I—well...” He averted his eyes away, “I-I get nervous with stuff like this. I didn’t know if you would like it. If you would hate me. If I would have messed up, or not met your standards, or--”

“Kuroko.”

Kuroko closed his mouth.

“Why would I hate you for something as raunchy as sex?” Kagami placed his hand on the other’s head, “It’s  _ sex _ . It’s new. It’s different. We’ve only started doin’ it so often recently, so it’s perfectly normal. Standards don’t mean shit.”

He blinked. Standards don’t mean anything?

Kagami laughed. “I like having sex with you because your expression never changes  _ except  _ when we’re doing it. I wanted to see what makes you tick sometimes when we’re  _ not  _ on the court.”

“I see.”

Kuroko embraced him and stuffed his face into the other boy’s chest. What an idiot. He could think himself through anything, so why did he have to overthink how Kagami felt about him? Why was he so nervous about this in the first place. How foolish could he possibly get?

Just as he was about to close his eyes and settle, he jerked up – bumping his head directly into Kagami’s chin in the process. Kagami yelped.

He rubbed the sore spot. “What the HELL, Kuroko?! Any closer and you would’ve hit my damn nose!”

“S-sorry, I just.” He looked at the door, “I forgot I bought veggies. I didn’t put them up yet. I don’t want them to go bad.”

“Veggies?! Ah,  _ shit _ !” Kagami bounced off the bed and immediately slammed the door open, “I forgot I was cuttin’ up all the ingredients! I fell asleep like three hours ago! Are they still even going to be good?”

“I don’t think they go bad in three hours.”

“You think or you—AUGH!” Kagami had put his hand on the wet spots of the bed, “ _ And _ the bedsheets are dirty, too?! I haven’t finished washing my uniform yet!”

“Kagami-kun, it’s okay, I think we can take it slow--”

“Like HELL we can take it slow, Kuroko!” He shoved Kuroko out – bare naked and all. “Y-y-you handle the cooking, and I’ll finish laundry!”

Kuroko held up his erotically drenched hands, “I haven’t washed—”

“ _ Wash them in the kitchen _ !!”


End file.
